Cop Land
Get a wanted level so the cops will follow you into the lock-up. Get two cops to follow you into the garage. Take a cop car and go and plant the bomb at the Tarbush Coffee Shop in the Mall. Get back to Vercetti Estate on Starfish Island. }} Cop Land is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which protagonist Tommy Vercetti performs independently. The mission is triggered from the Vercetti Estate on Starfish Island. Mission At the Vercetti Estate, Mike and Lance are arguing about a failed bomb detonation at the Tarbrush Café in the North Point Mall. Tommy arrives and Lance explains the situation. Lance wants to abandon the detonation as the police are now surrounding the area but Tommy decides they can detonate the bomb themselves by posing as police officers to get to the mall. Over at Vice Point, Tommy and Lance ambush two officers and steal their uniforms. The duo head to the mall, where Tommy walks past the police presence at the café. Tommy detonates the bomb and the café blows up. This explosion alerts the FBI (thus causing a 5-star wanted level) but Tommy manages to evade them and heads back to the Vercetti Estate with Lance. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get a wanted level so the cops will follow you into the lock-up. *Get two cops to follow you into the garage. *Take a cop car and go and plant the bomb at the Tarbush Coffee Shop in the Mall. *Get back to Vercetti Estate on Starfish Island. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $10,000 and the mission Cap the Collector is unlocked provided the asset missions for at least five other properties are completed with the Print Works being mandatory. This mission completes the asset strand for the Vercetti Estate, which will now generate a revenue of up to $5,000. The player can also obtain the Cop Outfit from the Washington Beach Police Station. Transcript Gallery CopLand-GTAVC.jpg|Tommy, Lance, and Mike head off to finish planting the bomb. CopLand-GTAVC.png|Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance in police uniforms. CopLand-GTAVC2.JPG|Tommy Vercetti about to enter the Tarbrush Café and plant a bomb. CopLand-GTAVC3.png|The Tarbrush Café being destroyed after the bomb is detonated. TarbrushCafe-GTAVC-wreckage.jpg|The Tarbrush Café after the explosion. Walkthrough CopLand-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Lance is yelling at Mike for failing a mission he was sent on on the stairs of Tommy's mansion in Starfish Island. CopLand-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Lance says that because of Mike's mistake, all of their operations could go down. CopLand-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Mike says that the timer must have gotten jacked up, as the bomb he was sent to plant was wired correctly. CopLand-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Mike says that somebody must have called the police and informed them of what was going to go down. CopLand-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Tommy stumbles onto the scene and asks why Lance and Mike are arguing. CopLand-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Lance tells Tommy that he sent Mike to torch some cafe at the mall, but failed and now the cops are all over the place. CopLand-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Lance says that he and Tommy must go there, collect everything Mike left behind and get out of there as fast as they can. CopLand-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Tommy asks Lance and Mike to give him a second to think about what their next move should be. CopLand-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy says that there must be a better solution than to just take everything and run. CopLand-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy asks Lance again if the cops are really all over the place. CopLand-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy says that the job shouldn't be given to some random mafiosos, but he and Lance should go in themselves and torch the place. CopLand-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Lance tells Tommy that the mall is on lockdown and nobody that is not a VCPD officer and get near it, let alone enter it. CopLand-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|If nobody but cops can enter, then Tommy says they need to go as cops. He says that all they need are uniforms and patrol cars. CopLand-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Lance accepts Tommy's plan and suggests luring two cops into a lock-up in Vice Point where they could take their outfits and cars. CopLand-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy tells Lance that his plan would work and the two head off. CopLand-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy and Lance must now do anything they can to gain the cops' attention. CopLand-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|After causing enough havoc in the streets of Vice City, Tommy and Lance head to the lock-up. CopLand-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Two cops run into the lock-up, hoping to get Tommy and Lance... CopLand-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|The lock-up's door closes, as Tommy and Lance begin beating down the two officers and taking their clothes. CopLand-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|After acquiring new outfits, Tommy and Lance need to get a patrol car and head to the mall. CopLand-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy and Lance getting into the patrol car parked behind the wall near the lock-up. CopLand-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Tommy and Lance driving to the mall in Vice Point. CopLand-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy parking the vehicle. CopLand-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Tommy and Lance walking into the mall. CopLand-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Upon entering the mall, Tommy and Lance need to head into the cafe and wire the bomb correctly. CopLand-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Tommy walking into the cafe. CopLand-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|Tommy rewiring the bomb. CopLand-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Tommy sets the timer for 5 seconds and tells Lance that they need to get clear of the area quickly. CopLand-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|Tarbrush Cafe exploding. CopLand-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|After the cafe explodes, Tommy and Lance need to get back to the mansion as quick as possible. CopLand-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|Tommy and Lance speeding back to the mansion while being chased by police forces. CopLand-GTAVC-SS32.jpg|After arriving back at the mansion, Tommy and Lance head inside to get rid of their police uniforms. CopLand-GTAVC-SS33.jpg|After changing back to his usual threads, Tommy heads back outside. CopLand-GTAVC-SS34.jpg|Exploding the cafe in the mall has solidified Tommy's reputation as the head of the top protection racket. CopLand-GTAVC-SS35.jpg|Tommy's protection racket will now generate a revenue of $5000, and Tommy is reminded to collect his tribute regularly. CopLand-GTAVC-SS36.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA_Vice_City_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_23_-_Cop_Land_(HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 23 - Cop Land|Ipad/PS2 Version Glitch *If the player completes Two Bit Hit before this mission, the Havana Outfit will be put behind an invisible wall and will not be obtainable. To avoid this, Cop Land, No Escape? and The Job missions should be completed before Two Bit Hit. This was patched on the Mac version and the mobile ports of the game. Trivia *Lance carrying a Stubby Shotgun is a reference to Miami Vice. Lance's voice actor, Philip Michael Thomas, occasionally carries the same model shotgun. *No matter what clothes the player is wearing, when the mission is triggered, Tommy will be wearing the Street Outfit. *If Lance is still inside the coffee store when it explodes, he will safely respawn next to Tommy when gameplay resumes. *The name of the mission is likely a nod towards the 1997 Sylvester Stallone film, Cop Land, which starred Ray Liotta, the actor who voiced Tommy Vercetti. *After getting the cop outfit, the player cannot gain a wanted level until the café is blown up. **However, if the player manages to kill the two soldiers guarding the café before setting the bomb, a 4-star wanted level will be triggered and the on-screen text will say that Tommy's cover "has blown", making the mission more challenging, as nearby police officers will immediately turn hostile as if they are alerted by the explosion of the café. This is confirmed on the PC and mobile version. *Mike's lips do not move during the opening cutscene. Navigation }}de:Cop-Land pl:Gliniarnia zh:Cop Land Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City